Blood Brothers
by Nik1627
Summary: After the Titan war, what if Leo ended with Paul who would have applied for fosters. What if Leo and Percy had been together for sometime like brothers before Percy was kidnapped by Hera. What if Leo then ran away and ended up in Wilderness School. How would their experience be when they stayed together? How would this change the story of Heroes of Olympus series?
1. Prologue part-1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, the summary of the story as you all know is that '****After the Titan war, what if Leo ended with Paul who would have applied for fosters. What if Leo and Percy had been together for sometime like brothers before Percy was kidnapped by Hera. What if Leo then ran away and ended up in Wilderness School. How would their experience be when they stayed together? How would this change the story of Heroes of Olympus series?' Yeah, so that's it I think. Hope you like the chapter. I started the story in a somewhat different way. Tell me what you felt after reading the chapter.**

**Prologue - part 1**

~Sounion Cape, Athens, Greece~

[Leo's POV]

"PERCY!"

**Leo's day was going just '****_great'_** until he heard her scream at the top of her voice. Forgetting about Mimas, the Giant he was fighting against with help of his dad. Mimas was the Bane of his dad, Hephaestus and he was amongst the giants who had risen to support Gaea in her battle. No sooner did he turn than he saw Annebeth running towards the Temple of Poseidon. He wanted to run behind her but suddenly he was attacked by Mimas. Leo turned back to fight him. Leo wanted to finish this fight soon and run to the temple of Poseidon. After he heard Annebeth scream and run for Percy, he knew something was truly wrong and he wanted to go and stand by his brother's side. Mimas laughed out and said, "Ah! That good for nothing child of Poseidon is paying, I see?! After him, one by one, each and every demigod and god will pay. You have already lost. So just, shut up, and bow down to me." Leo's blood was boiling. He had to go and help his brother at any cost and to do so he had to this stupid Giant. So he screamed out his war cry and ran towards where Mimas stood.

Then Leo turned towards Mimas who was ready to attack with his sword. He took out one of his last Archimedes' spheres and activated it. As soon as he did that, it turned into a metal dog that was breathing out fire. He ordered it to attack Mimas along with him. Then, Hephaestus came by his side, looking tired but ready to finish the battle off and said, "Son, let's finish this off." Leo nodded and all three charged at Mimas. As they ran, Leo used a technique that his brother had taught him. He concentrated on the lava of the Milos under him and summoned the lava towards him, just like how Percy had taught him during the training sessions. He was able to summon the lava as lava was also a form of fire, in a way. As the lava came closer to him, the earth rumbled and Mimas also was losing his balance. The metal dog, Hephaestus and Leo attacked Mimas at the same time with fire and molten rocks. Mimas screamed in pain and before leaving for Tartarus, he cursed saying, "I'll take my revenge you insolent Leo Valdez. Soon."

Leo wanted to run to the Temple of Poseidon but he was stopped by the shrill cry of Piper who was fighting Echnidna along with her mother, Aphrodite. As you all might wonder, Aphrodite was in her war mode with armor on and a sword in her hand. It was the first time that anyone had seen her in this form for the first time. Leo was confused on what to do but suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. When he turned around he saw his dad. Hephaestus said, "Son, you must go to the Temple of Poseidon, I will help Aphrodite and Piper. You are in need over there, we'll manage it here." As soon as he said that, Leo felt relieved, a bit, and so he ran to the Temple of Poseidon so as to help Percy and Annebeth.

As he climbed the stairs of the Temple of Poseidon, he spotted Annebeth sitting on the floor holding someone on her lap. He dreaded thinking who it might be._ No it cannot be, _he thought. But when he reached the top and ran next to Annebeth, his heart Shattered. The person closest to his heart, his closest family member to him after his mother passed away, his brother, the savior of Olympus, the kindest person he knew, Percy, lay on Annebeth's lap, bleeding to death with his wounds. He clenched his teeth, tears rolled down his cheeks as he fell on the floor next to Annebeth.

"Leo" Percy called out almost whispering in pain. Leo took Percy's hand as Annebeth cried on Percy. "Leo I'm so proud of you. Take care of everyone for me. See to that everything is right now onwards since Gaea is finally gone. Move on. Don't blame yourself. I had to do this. Please…" He was about to continue but suddenly a loud high pitched laughed echoed round the whole area. Then suddenly Gaea spoke, _oh, puny little demigods and gods, did you really think you could defeat me that easily? What poor thinking! And the great Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, what a stupid thing did you think? You sent me back to my slumber? No! Instead you just brought me advantage by sacrificing yourself. Now I'll only need the blood of a girl to bring myself to compete human form and you got her also to where I am, making my work easy. How wonderful! My lovely children, I would like you all to return as I want them all to enjoy their final moments of their life._ Then she started laughing. As soon as Leo heard this, he jumped to his feet; his blood boiled craving to avenge his brother's death. He recognized that there was silence everywhere and was confirmed that the monsters had retreated. He knew that everyone else would come to the Temple of Poseidon soon to check if what they heard was true.

But Leo was focusing on something else, something that was rising from the floor. A form that looked like a human but was made of mud and grass. Instantly, Leo knew that I was Gaea. He turned towards Percy and Annebeth and saw Percy trying to console to Annebeth who was profusely crying. He too was broke, but he knew that if he broke down now, Percy's sacrifice would go in vain and Gaea would also kill Annebeth and destroy everyone. He couldn't let that happen. He had to save everyone at least for his brother. So Leo took out a sword, made of imperial gold on one side and stygian iron on the other side, from his tool belt. He positioned himself to attack Gaea.

When Gaea rose, she had a face with only two holes in the place of eyes and a slit for a mouth. That's it. No nose. That was disgusting. Gaea stared at Leo and said through the slit, _Ah, the puny son of Hephaestus. Why do you want to waste my time by fighting? Why do you want to save that girl and everyone else? What have they done for you, other than make you feel lonely? What have the Gods done other than make you suffer? You have always remained as the seventh wheel. The one whom everyone used only when needed and ignored you later on? The one whom everyone blamed for the things he never did intentionally? Just give me some space and let my kill the girl. When I rise, I'll let you live with my granddaughter whom you love and whom the Gods even after swearing on the river Styx, didn't free her. Just move aside._

As Gaea spoke all this, Le just stared at her with anger. He wouldn't let Gaea kill his friends so as to just survive after the war. He would fight her even if it meant that he was losing a chance to have a life with Calypso. He would sacrifice himself just like Percy to save everyone else. Then he suddenly remembered the lines of the prophecy,

_"To storm of fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep his final breath"_

Then did he realize that he was him all along to defeat Gaea. He had always had an intuition that it was Percy who would kill Gaea as storm and he would be the one who was referred to for the oath as he had sworn on the river Styx to rescue Calypso, though the other five were also there. But now he realized that both the lines were meant for him only as he was the fire as he could yield fire, obviously. And the oath also referred to him, but it wasn't the oath he gave to Calypso, it was the oath he had silently taken after they all had left for The House of Hades to save Percy and Annebeth. He had taken an oath that he would protect everyone, all of his friends, just like his brother, his role model.

So he replied to Gaea, "Yeah! Your right (sarcasm intended)! No ways was I going to sacrifice my friends and family to you! I'm going to sacrifice my family to you! You'll reach them only over my body."


	2. Prologue part-2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you so much for your amazing responses. Hope you like this chapter too. It is Prologue part-2 and the most huge chapter I have written till now. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the PJO series nor the HOO series. Though I wish I did.**

**Prologue - part 2**

[Annebeth's POV]

The battle had begun early that morning, when the seven had reached the temple of Poseidon after facing a whole army of monsters near the Athenian Parthenon. Till they reached the Parthenon, yesterday, Annebeth had believed that their journey finally lead to the Parthenon, where her mother's statue once stood. But all her predictions on this topic had been proved wrong when they reached there. It had just been one of Gaea's tricks to get them there so as to capture two of the seven as sacrifice to awaken Gaea. Therefore, when they reached the Parthenon, they were attacked by an army of monsters! The seven had fought and killed each one of them on their own. This had drained out there energy to a great extent even though they had had some sleep. But surely, Annebeth had realized one thing. Their powers had grown incredibly strong. Otherwise they could have in no ways have faced thousands of deadly Greek monsters all by themselves.

After they had killed all but one emposai, they had threatened her and made her spill out only about the place where Gaea was rising before Gaea herself killed her. Then Gaea had personally invited them to the temple of Poseidon to have some fun. Annebeth personally wanted to decline the offer, deep in her mind but she couldn't tell that to the others because they had to save the world and send Gaea back to her slumber and so they had to fall into the trap. All night, while travelling to the temple of Poseidon, Annebeth didn't let go of Percy. She just sat with Percy in the trireme at the bottom of the ship with her head on his shoulder. They had fallen asleep there only. But both of them had been awoken, sweating, due to the horrifying dreams of their trip to Tartarus at around four in the morning. So they had just gone to the empty mast and stared at the sea in silence, just holding each other tightly so as to overcome their fright.

Since the time they had reached the temple of Poseidon, Annebeth had been having a weird feeling. She had been scared about losing Percy the whole journey after she had found Percy in New Rome but all of a sudden, this feeling had become extreme, especially after realizing that the location of Gaea's rise was the Temple of Poseidon. Though she had tried to convince herself that it was safer for Percy this way as it was his father's temple, Annebeth was scared. She feared that it would make it more ironic if something happened to Percy. So she stayed with Percy in the battle. They had fought as a team, just like the Second Titan War's time.

It was already past afternoon and the day of the Feast of Spes. Percy and Annebeth had fought the all kinds of monsters that Gaea had thrown at them, Emposai, hellhounds, Cyclopes, drakons, and many others. Only once in a while had they been able to get close enough to their other friends but immediately they were separated into twos and Leo had been fighting alone but along with one or the other things that he had been making with the Archimedes' spheres. As they fought and fought, they had grown more tired because they were the only ones there to defeat Gaea's army. Annebeth, though being tired, had been praying to the Gods to come and help them to defeat the Giants and Titans who they had started to fight. But none of the Gods had arrived yet.

Since the Gods also hadn't yet arrived, Annebeth was deep down getting scared about their win but she hid it from Percy because she knew that if she broke down, Percy too would and she didn't want Percy to do so. As the Giants started to attack, Annebeth and Percy had started to fight Otus, the bane of Apollo, while she had seen that Leo, Piper and Jason had been fighting Orion, the son of Euryale and Poseidon. She had also spotted Hazel and Frank facing Procrustes, a giant whom Percy and Annebeth along with Grover had faced while searching for the Master bolt. Suddenly, there was a bright flash due to which Annebeth shouted to everyone to close their eyes and she herself too closed her eyes. After she felt the bright light disappear, she opened her eyes to see the Gods along with most of the Roman and Greek demigods in front of them, fully dressed in the armors. By the time she had swallowed the news, the monster had begun to attack. But this time the seven were at an advantage as they had the Gods by their side, fighting the Giants. As they fought, Lord Apollo had joint Percy and her to defeat Otus.

They had fought Otus for over an hour when they had finally sent him back to the pit. Apollo left to help other demigods while Annebeth and Percy decided to go inside the Temple of Poseidon. As she ran, Annebeth saw that a lots of minor monster and also a few Giants and Cyclopes had been killed and send to Tartaus. Annebeth would have felt a bit relieved about this positive change if not for them heading toward the Temple of Poseidon where Gaea had been residing until her rise.

As they ran to the Temple, Annebeth pulled Percy into one deep kiss. Percy kissed her back and when they pulled away, Percy cupped her face and said, "Wise-girl, don't worry so much. It's just another war. We'll surely win and go back home peacefully and even go to college. Remember? We'll be together 'Forever and always'. And also, 'I love you'. Come on now, let's go and finish this as soon as possible" After hearing all this come from Percy's mouth, Annebeth felt her confidence level build up. So she just nodded and they started to run again.

When they had almost reached the base of the Temple, they were stopped by Medusa's sisters who had brought a couple of Hellhounds with them. So the battle between them began and as they had finished killing the hellhounds, Annebeth spotted a Cyclopes carrying two young demigod children for the sacrifice._ They have to save the two demigods and prevent the rising of Gaea_, she thought. So she decided to send Percy to go and save those two young demigods while she fought Medusa's sisters. "Percy," she called out, "Go and save those demigods. I'll take care over here" Percy tried to deny it but when he saw Annebeth's stern expression, he left to save the demigods.

As Annebeth fought Medusa's sisters, something told her that she had done a bad choice by sending Percy there, again and again. So to confirm that what she feared was wrong and that Percy was safe only, she decided to finish the fight with and go and help Percy. No sooner had she killed the first Gorgon, Annebeth felt a minor tremor pass through around the Temple. Feeling the tremor Annebeth knew that something was wrong over there. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the other Gorgon's shrill, evil laughter.

Annebeth immediately turned her attention to the fight she had to finished and charged at the Gorgon. As she fought the battle, Annebeth's heart kept beating loudly due to her worrying for Percy. She just couldn't calm herself down and she was too curious to go and check on Percy. She made a plan and used the new Roman techniques that Percy had taught while they trained in the Argo-II. Immediately the Gorgon was on her knees and Annebeth used the chance to kill her. She didn't even wait for the gold dust to fall down and she screamed for Percy and ran in to the Temple of Poseidon. Annebeth was so worried that she would mercilessly kill anyone who can in her way but luckily no one dare to come in her way. As she ran up the stair she could see a body fallen on the floor of the Temple and behind the body stood two children crying. She could believe what she saw. Actually, she didn't want to believe what she saw.

When she reached the top she wasted no times to ever breathe as she ran to see who the fallen Person was. The moment she reached and saw who it was, her heart shattered in to a billion pieces. She felt like her whole world was over and her whole life and no more meaning left. Suddenly she felt the atmosphere around her tense. She felt like they were being watched. So she called the children to come close to her and whispered in their ears to run away, at least to leave the Temple quickly. She knew that the thing that was watching them had no reason to go behind those children any more. She knew it was targeting her. But she felt so numb and she didn't care what was going to happen. She just stared at Percy lieing on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. She fell to her knees and tears poured down her cheeks. She took Percy's upper body in her hands trying to lay him on her lap. But immediately she felt him taking shallow breathes. She felt her hope rise a bit.

_She could save Percy, _she thought. She softly shook Percy so as to get him back to consciousness. Percy slowly opened his eyes and Annebeth noticed that he was in pain. She immediately searched for some Ambrosia but none were to be seen. But she didn't stop until Percy held her hand and shook his head. More tears rolled down her pleaded Percy in a sad tone, "Percy please…." But she was cut of by Percy's whisper, "Annebeth its okay. Nothing will happen. I finally destroyed Gaea. Forgive yourself and move on. Please." _But she couldn't let Percy die. She can't survive. There is no use of her survival. She was nothing without Percy. She needed him. _She thought.

Suddenly she heard a small thud. When she turned around, she saw Leo next to her. In the past year, after Leo too had come to Camp Half-Blood, she had grown very close to him as he was like a brother not only to Percy but also to her. And he was also the only one who would be able to understand her pain as they both had lost the person closest to their hearts, Percy. She knew that he was also broken seeing Percy in this state. But then she heard Percy call for Leo and so she paid attention to Percy again. She was totally shattered by the fact that Percy declined the offer of having some ambrosia but she wanted to at least hear to his last words and she had decide that after the war she would want to join Percy instead of staying on earth.

She heard Percy say, "Leo I'm so proud of you. Take care of everyone for me. See to that everything is right now onwards since Gaea is finally gone. Move on. Don't blame yourself. I had to do this. Please…" He was about to continue but suddenly a loud high pitched laughed echoed round the whole area. Then suddenly Gaea spoke, _oh, puny little demigods and gods, did you really think you could defeat me that easily? What poor thinking! And the great Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus, what a stupid thing did you think? You sent me back to my slumber? No! Instead you just brought me advantage by sacrificing yourself. Now I'll only need the blood of a girl to bring myself to compete human form and you got her also to where I am, making my work easy. How wonderful! My lovely children, I would like you all to return as I want them all to enjoy their final moments of their life._ Then she started laughing. As soon as Leo heard this, he jumped to his feet. But Annebeth wasn't able to move from her spot or something. But it was due to the reason that she saw Percy's panic in his eyes. She knew that he was blaming himself for dieing without protecting anyone. So she ignored what Gaea was trying to say and tried to calm Percy down.

[Percy's POV]

Percy knew he was going to die the minute he started to battle Gaea in the Temple of Poseidon, his dad's Temple. He was facing Gaea alone even without the help of a god. But he decided to not show his fears in front of her. The battle started and he fought for what felt like hours and then he thought he had found a way to destroy her temporary body and send her back to her slumber. So her decided to make one finally earthquake with all his strength. He knew he wouldn't after causing the earthquake but he had to save everyone though it would cost him his life. So he turned to the children and told them to hide. He made the earthquake ad he knew that it had drained out all his powers. But when he opened his eyes and turned around he couldn't see Gaea anywhere around. But he heard he said, _I will take my revenge son of the Sea God, Perseus Jackson. _And then it went all silent. Percy couldn't believe that he defeated Gaea but surely had sent her back to her slumber. With this Percy knew all his energy was off and it was time for him to say goodbye to his world.

The next time opened his eyes, he saw Annebeth holding him and crying. Pain clenched his heart. He couldn't see her broken. So he tried to convince her to stop trying to save him and forgive herself and move on as her could feel his life force draining away. Then he saw Leo come next to Annebeth and he was telling Leo forgive himself and protect everyone when he heard Gaea's shrill laughter followed by her confessing that she hadn't been defeated and her next target was Annebeth. Annebeth. Percy couldn't let her die like that. He wanted her to survive and move on in life. He didn't want anyone in danger anymore. But now he had no choice but to see them die.

Suddenly he felt his life force almost drained out and he started seeing all the moments and experiences he had had in his whole life. Both good and bad. And he slowly closed his eyes.

**An: Hey everyone, sorry to say this but I'll on pause for a while since I'm currently very busy with school work! So please have patience! I'm sure I won't be abandoning the story for sure! So Until next time. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, it's been such a long time since I have uploaded (A year to be exact) and so I decided that I should finally update at least a chapter. So here I am, posting one chapter. Before the chapter, I would love to thank my beta reader, PARN of hero for helping me write the chapter. Without her, I have n clue how this chapter might have come out. So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure, everyone here know that I 100% do not own the PJO and HOO series how much ever I wish I did.**

Chapter 1  
~ Two years ago, After the Second Titan War, At Camp Half-blood, on the last day of summer~

[Percy's POV]

In the morning, Annebeth and Percy stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill watching the buses and vans pull away, taking most of the campers back to the real world. A few old-timers would be staying behind, and a few new-comers, but Percy had other plans. He was heading back to Goode High School for his sophomore year- the first time in his life he'd ever done two years at the same school.

Annebeth, thank goodness, would also be staying in New York. She'd gotten permission from her parents to attend a boarding school in the city so she could be close to Olympus and oversee the rebuilding efforts.

"And close to me?" Percy asked.

"Well, someone's got a big sense of his own importance." But she laced her fingers through his. Percy remembered what she'd told him in New York, about building something permanent, and so he'd, all day long, been thinking - just maybe- they were off to a good start.

The guard dragon Peleus curled contentedly around the pine tree underneath the Golden Fleece and began to snore, blowing steam with every breath.

"You have been thinking about Rachel's prophecy?" he asked Annebeth as soon as he saw her face.  
She frowned. "How did you know?"  
"Because I know you."

She bumped him with her shoulder. "Okay, so I have. Seven Half-bloods shall answer the call. I wonder who they'll be. We're going to have so many new faces next summer."  
"Yep," he agreed. "And all that stuff about the world falling in storm or fire."  
She pursed her lips. "And foes at the Doors of Death. I don't know, Percy, but I don't like it. I thought…. Well, maybe we'd get some peace for a change."  
"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful," he said trying to convince her.  
"I guess you're right… Or maybe the prophecy won't happen for years."  
"Could be a problem for another generation of demigods," he agreed. "Then we can kick back and enjoy."

She nodded, though she still seemed uneasy. He didn't blame her, but it was hard to feel too upset on a nice day, with her next to me, knowing that I wasn't really saying good-bye. We had lots of time. He thought.

"Race you to the road?" he said.  
"You are so going to lose." She took off down Half-Blood Hill and he sprinted after her.  
And for once he didn't look back.

~LINE BREAK~

It had been two days since Percy had come back from the camp to attend his sophomore year in Goode High School. Annebeth had settled down in a boarding school close to his school and also to Olympus as she had to also work on the reconstruction of Olympus. It was a pleasant Saturday morning and Paul had come by for breakfast.

As we had breakfast, I saw Paul share worried glances with my mom thrice before finally turning towards me. I acted like I hadn't noticed that and continued hogging my breakfast until Paul cleared his throat to get my attention.

As I turned to him, he started, "Percy, I have some news".  
"What?", Percy asked trying to keep down his excitement. He considered Paul more of a father than Poseidon as he was there with his mom and also took care of them and supported them, not that Poseidon didn't, but Poseidon couldn't stay with them at all tie and also he couldn't get involved with Percy on a common basis. But on the contrary, Paul could. Also his mom was finally getting a life she deserved with Paul around. So, Percy had been waiting for them to get married, though he knew that they were engaged and now that Paul wanted to tell him something, Percy that it might finally be happening.

"A couple of years ago, I decided to participate in the foster care program. I actually sign off as soon as I married your mom, but they called me yesterday evening... do you want to come with me to pick up a kid?"  
Kid? Percy, though surprised, didn't mind it because he'd seen how sad it is for those who don't exactly get attention from their parents and how they might turn up, like Luke, and he was also happy that Paul wanted to help such kids. But he didn't exactly know how they might be when they arrive. "I guess so", he continued.  
There was silence for sometime. Due to his ADHD, Percy might usually not have liked it, but he thought about how it might be with another kid here for his company. Probably he or she could be the sibling Percy always wanted but never had.

"How long is he staying?", he asked, still hogging his breakfast.  
"Could be a couple of weeks", Paul replied.

~LINE BREAK~

As Paul and Percy drove Prius to the orphanage where they would pick up the kid, Percy kept thinking about Luke and the way he'd sacrificed himself to save the world after realising his mistake. Percy respected Luke's finally decision and knew he could never thank Luke for his sacrifice though Percy knew that he'd too do the same if needed. He thought about how Luke had to spend his child with his mother who had gone crazy after trying to be the host for the oracle before Rachael. From this his mind drifted off to why this kid, they were picking up, had been put to foster. Was he put to Foster care due to the death of his parents? Or was he there 'cause his parents weren't able to take care of him? Or was he illtreated? What could have happened?

A jerk suddenly brought him back to reality. "We're here", Paul said as he confirmed the address with the one in the message they had sent to his mobile.  
The orphanage had high brick walls and an arch at the gateway. It lead to as huge front yard covered in lawn and a few swings and a slide where very young kids played. A lot of the other kids, the elders ones played around in groups with balls or fris-bee. Some others, sat alone on the stairs of entrance to the building and drew or wrote stuff with pieces of chalk on the mini-boards they had placed on their laps. As we walked in, a few of them stopped playing and stared at us. I wondered if the kid we might be picking up was anyone of them only.

When we went in, immediately to the right was a sign above a door saying office. Paul knocked at the door. "Come in", we heard a lady's voice from inside. The room we entered into was a small one, probably the size of my bed room. In opposite corner was a desk, behind which sat a woman around her fifties in nun's uniform and in front of the desk was a younger lady, probably in her twenties also in a nun's dress. I hadn't observed that this orphanage was owned by nuns. Probably there even was a church. It was an orphanage quite in the outskirts of the city due to which I hadn't expected much, thought Percy as he sat down on the chair next to Paul.  
"You must be Mr. Blofis and this is...?", she inquired. "Yes and this is Percy", Paul replied nervously. She nodded in reply.  
"Sister Sofronie, would you like to go and get that kid who was brought here by the Department of Child care services the day before. He is probably in his dorm itself"  
"Yes, reverend mother", she answered and left the room.  
Then reverend mother, turn towards Paul, "This kid is a mischievous yet silent boy who keeps playing with some mechanical tools which he keeps in his waist bag. The boy is fifteen years old and was put to the fosters after his mother passed away. So I don't think you should get that topic in front of him, sir." Paul nodded to this.  
"Now, before you take the kid with you, you should fill this form sir", she said as she finally passed a form to Paul.  
As Paul went through and filled the form, Percy thought about how the boy might be knowing that he had been sent there 'cause his mom had passed away. Percy couldn't imagine his life without his mom and therefore felt that he somehow had to give this the family he had lost by acting as a friend or a brother. He felt some connection with the boy who he hadn't even met for some reason.

He was brought back to reality when the door behind them creak open. So he turned around. Behind the nun who had gone to get the boy stood a boy, shorter than him with curly black hair and pointed ears. Percy couldn't exactly see him as he had bent his head and was working on something with his hands. When the nun moved aside, Percy heard someone say,"This is Leo Valdez". Now since the boy had lifted his head up, Percy was able to see that he had a babyish face and looked like a Latino Santa's elf. He also saw that the boy was fiddling something with his long, nimble fingers even with his head turned towards them. Paul, finishing filling the form, went in front of the kid, Leo and said "Hey Leo, I'm Paul and this is," pointing towards me," Percy. I hope you know why we are here". Leo, in return, nodded with a cheerful and mischievous smile at both Paul and me.

"So shall we leave if you're ready?", Paul questioned Leo.

"Sure", he replied keeping his mischievous smile on, which made Percy feel that this guy would be pretty hard to handle.

Paul thanked the nuns, took the kid's small backpack and signaled us to follow him. As we walked back to the car with Leo, I thought of starting a conversation with him, as we together walked to the car, but I didn't know on what topic. When we were passing by the lawn area where the others kids were playing, one of the elder boys who was playing football with a bunch of people intently kicked it in a way that it hit Leo on his calf, making him fall down. "Hey!", I angrily try to move towards the boy who did that but Leo holds my leg and shakes his head indicating that its was his fight. as Leo got up, cleaned the mud off his clothes and heads in the direction of the laughing boys. When he reaches the guy, he holds him by the collar his shirt and tells him something that Percy could exact hear but it looked like the matter had been solved by the look on his face and since they had hugged.

Suddenly he was again hit by the ball in turn making him fall. But this time, one second the boys were laughing at Leo and the next second when clicked his fingers, the boy who had hit the ball at Leo was his pockets and screaming like a girl. This time, it was Leo's turn to laugh as he joined Percy and they both went to the exit of the orphanage.

~LINE BREAK~

As they traveled back home, Percy kept looking at Leo once in a while. Both Paul and Percy had tried to start a conversation which ended not lasting too long. Percy had also asked Leo what he had done to made that guy in the orphanage for which he had replied, "Just a Leo special man" while showing a small gadget like thing which Percy figured out was a shock box. Instantly, Percy gulped and decided to never mess up with him.

All of a sudden, Paul gulped saying, "Percy! You better look out of the window for a minute". Though Percy was confused on what happened, looked outside the window, towards his apartment where spotted curly blonde hared girls standing at the doorway with an angered expression.

As if remembering something he just exclaimed, "Oh no!"

**AN:So that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Also, I don't really know when I'll be updating again. Still, please review as it encourages me to write. So until next time, Bye!**


End file.
